


Warriors (Ballum SuperHuman Society AU)

by HeLlOxIMxAxMeSs



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: -and bad, Abi is Bens assistant which also means shes his human shield, Angst, Ben is kinda possessive, Ben would kill for callum, But thats one of Bens kink lmao, Callum hates Ben, Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Hate Sex, Hero Vs Villian, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Smut, Villian Ben, Weird costumes, Whitney is a hero with Callum, dont read if you dont like shit things., ee, enemy sex i ig, hero Callum, hero x villian, highly inspired from the show bnha, quirk basically means power, really really sad, superhuman society, superhuman society au, this is just smut with a plot, undercover cop, yeah im changing this entire storyline into smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLlOxIMxAxMeSs/pseuds/HeLlOxIMxAxMeSs
Summary: ''Give this up, Ben! You can't keep doing this, just allow me to help!'' Callum pleaded, kneeling down to Ben's height, where the villain lied with blood rushing down his face.''Help?... Idiot, you can't save everyone...'' Ben spat, a deadly glare landing directly into Callum's eye. ''Y-You aren't a hero, Callum Highway... You just believe you are so you have a purpose, like me! You should give up before life forces ya too..''''Some of us can be heroes and some can't! But no one needs to be a villain.'' Ben smiled widely, leaning towards Callum. ''Ha... Some of us were just born to be the villain of the story! We may not need to be one but we desire to, hero.''
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Warriors (Ballum SuperHuman Society AU)

Warning: This chapter contains child abuse, gory information and is generally sad. Read at your own risk.

\----This story doesn't take place in Walford for most of it. I just took the characters.

The world was defined as normal, where no special ability couldn't be explained by the physics created by the world's science and facts. However, it all changed in just one day, where no science could explain the unthinkable. It all began in Japan, Naha City to be exact. And on a special day that will forever be celebrated, an extraordinary child was born. Now this child did the inhuman ability to cause sparks flicking off their skin without harming the child in any way. There was no answer to why the child could handle or cause sparks that you would normally find from circuits. But after that, reports of people gaining superpowers you'd find in movies and comics popped up all across the globe with all powers not even having one link to each other. One having fire, One having the ability to manipulate water and one even having boisterous voice box that could vibrate ear lodes to the point they could pop! The only common link was that these powers were unexplainable and totally random and that their power didn't affect them physically at all.

Before long, the supernatural inflicted on people became ordinary into our society. And long after, our average and human known society became a superhuman society with about 90% of the population possessing some uncanny ability. The dull and known streets became scenes from movies and comics with magic splashing and coloring the cities. Then, a new profession dominated our collective consciousness. And that generation was named the age of Heros and Villians. 

With the rise of superpowers, came an explosive increase in criminal activity. Superpowers caused the crime in our streets to become deadly for civilians living within it. Governments were struggling to figure out how to reform the laws of powers in our globe. However, while this debate was fuming up, courageous people started performing heroic acts to keep our cities safe to those committing crimes. These criminals were soon named as Villians, and if someone was to commit even the little less crime, they would be formed as a villain and sent down with their punishments. The heroes were protecting us against these villains who would abuse their power for the evilness in their minds. Now, this caused overwhelming public support, and it wasn't long until the government put in an official place for heroes as peacekeepers. Those who perform the best would be paid the most and got all the fame and glory for their hard-working mindset. 

:::~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C A L L U M

Balancing on a buildings ledge, locked on by hawk claws, Callum scanned the city from where he knelt. It's been 2 years since Callum started the job of protecting the city. He wasn't the only one, he's met many other heroes like himself on the job. Worked with many and made friends. Yet, Callum prefers to work alone. And this is the normal place he climbs up to because of its height advantage. It allows him to see anything on the surface, especially crimes. Jumping down as fast as he can soon as he sees a crime take place before his eyes.  
Callum from a young age desired to be a hero, yet he never wanted to become those heroes always on screen, always in the public eye. Being a hero is his job, he doesn't deserve being praised over just working. Callum only wanted a simple life, help out the city, go home and rest his head. And its been like that for almost a year and 4 months. But recently, the 3 months on shift have been different.  
He's been hired to be partners with a detective named Jack Branning, and the first day they met each other, Callum could tell Jack could be trusted. He never wanted to have a partner, but it was his friend's idea, Whitney, who was also a hero like himself. She kept on nagging at him, saying that her uncle would love to work with Callum. It didn't take long till Callum was in the office, shaking Jack's hand and agreeing to be partners. Callum only assumed this meant he'll be in for more complex crimes, but still can carry on the next day. Like a murder scene, and he's given an address where the criminal is and he's off to capture them. But when Jack told him that the reason he needed a partner is because they found a case of a league planning to destroy the world, Callum couldn't have been more let down.  
He's been told a lot about this league. And every little information he learns, the more he loses more hope. The league isn't just petty criminals. Callum learned that very soon. Jack had explained to him about the league and how each of their powers are deadly and could destroy cities in just seconds. 

\---------

''Okay, are you ready?'' The child asked his brother, Stuart, cheerfully. ''Just do it already!'' Stuart barked playfully, crossing his legs in front of his brother as Callum was placing his arm in front of his eyes. ''Okay!'' Callum replied, picking up a piece of carrot and throwing it in his mouth, chewing quickly. Callum swallowed almost immediately, smiling as he felt his power take place.  
''What's happening? I can't see!'' Stuart complained.

''Just wait, it takes time! I-I haven't quite managed it yet.''

''Managed what? Bro, what's happening?'' 

''Wait!'' Callum hushed, gesturing towards the top of his hand as the skin started stretching. ''What?'' Stuart blankly asked, sitting up as he watched a small vine sliver out of Callum's hand. ''Woahhh...'' Stuart spoke in awe, watching the vines produce through Callum's hand. ''H-How... How did you do that?''  
''It's my power! Anything I eat, I can manifest their characteristics. Uhh, vegetables are the only ones I can manage so far! But ma said that when I'm older, I can probably be anything I want!'' Callum gleamed, smiling proudly at his brother, whose mouth was agape in amazement. ''That's.. That's amazing, Lil'Bro! Bro, this is so much cooler than my stupid steel quirk.''  
Callum shook his head, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. ''What do you mean, Stu? You can make your entire body steel! That's amazing..'' Stuart did a small smile, nodding. ''Well, looks like we're going to have a little hero in the family, ain't we bro?'' Callum blinked in confusion while Stuart pulled him in a tight hug. A hero? Maybe, childhood dreams do come true.

\---

When growing up, it was obvious his power was much stronger than any other family member there was. Stuart's power was being able to form his entire body into steel, making him instructable. It only lasts for 1 minutes before it wears off. And it makes him extremely tired and worn out. He inherited it from their mother, whos power can attract any steel to her body like a magnet. Callum's father's power was being able to speak and control animals to do whatever he pleased to do. It was pretty useless to his father, and sometimes while Callum was asleep, he was awoken at the sound of his father beating a poor, innocent animal outside because it didn't answer to his commands. Callum himself hated his power, as he gained it from his father's side. His power was named Manifest. His power was if he ate an animal of some sort, for example, a chicken or octopus, he would manifest the characteristics of these creatures and could form into their abilities. He can even do it to non-meat food as well- like producing vines from his body from vegetables. The power of inheriting creatures' skills dies out soon when he's fully digested the food completely. His quirk is beyond powerful and could be an ideal premise for a hero he so dreamed to become. 

As children, Callum could tell how envious Stuart was to Callum's power, especially when Callum was playing outside or in his room. Callum would usually eat chicken wings to gain the sharp and deadly claws of a chicken and the wings of them. Callum could feel eyes on him as he practiced his power every day, he could sense Stuart's eyes glaring at him. But he knew Stuart didn't mean to be so envious, as Stuart started to develop add ons to his own power. Soon, he was able to stay in a steel form for longer than 5 minutes. And while growing up, Callum was able to use the wings from the chicken so well that he was actually able to fly with them.

''Chickens aren't meant to fly!'' Stuart yelled out worriedly, as Callum tossed his body across two trees in the sky. ''They can if they want too, Stu! I haven't practiced my landing yet though, can you put some padding down where I should land?'' Callum requested, using the claws to lock himself onto the tree truck he held himself on. Stuart groaned before picking up the pile of pillows Callum ordered Stuart to drag out in a small section piled together.''Why do you practice your power so much anyway? When are you going to need chicken wings when your older, bro?''  
Callum exhaled sharply, smiling brightly. ''When I become number one hero, Stu!'' Callum assumed Stuart would cheer him on. Like he did when they were 6. Callum's 9 now and Callum could tell Stuart had grown up faster than any child should from his father's actions towards Callum's older brother. ''Heros don't exist Callum.'' Stuart bitterly spat out, turning his back on his brother and clutching his fist. But though Stuart saw out of his youth, Callum hadn't. 

''Yes they do, Stuart! Heroes save the world!'' Callum barked back defensively. Callum's action only riled Stuart up more. ''Ha! They're just idiots dressed up and pretend like they're there for good! And you, you want to be a hero, Cal? How do you expect to be a hero when all you know is how to claw into a tree?! You don't even know how to land!''

Callum felt his jaw tighten, as he threw himself off the tree and allowed his wings to open up like a parachute. Stuart suddenly stopped laughing, realizing his brother wasn't going to use the padding he set for him. ''Wait, Bro c-careful!'' Stuart yelled, as Callum swiftly balanced his body mid-air and landed smoothly behind Stuart. Stuart raised a brow as Callum faced him with resentfulness darting in his eyes. ''Y-Your wrong, I-I can be a hero! I can help people, I can be a hero!''

Stuart had his own reasons for not believing Callum's protests. But others like his mother and his father didn't. They just saw nothing in him. Though Callum never listened, he always walked into the garden and practiced, pushing his limits until he collapsed onto the floor. In school, he would get the highest grades in power levels. And it wasn't long till Callum was giving the request at age 16 to the academy of heroes, where he will practice and become a hero. Where he can be finally be counted as something important. 

Stuart kept his distance soon as Callum had informed him that he will be taken the course into the hero academy. It wasn't long till Callum had been put into the dorms of the academy and was practicing how to push his limits every day. 5 years later and Callum had been given the hero position as an official job for the rest of his life. And of course, he took it willingly.  
Living life as a hero was harder than he expected, especially with the press always talking about him. And unlike the other heroes, he didn't really have an impressive hero costume. He wears a dark blue jacket with elbow-length sleeves. Its collar high and joined in the center by a silver neckpiece that has different kinds of animals carved around it. He has baggy pants in the same blue color. They stopped at his calf where he wears tight and barely visible latex shoe pieces that are tied to his trousers by black string that is hard to break. He also has a brown utility belt around his waist which contains cans of foods of animal. And had two holes on his back, for his hawk wings to charge through. His costume really wasn't anything special. He's been able to control his power much more with the fact he can access the power whenever he wanted and didn't have to walk around with frog feet all day on patrol. 

Mentioning the league he has been working on, he was given a daring job to locate their leader, Ben Mitchell. He was given an image and key information about the geezer. Always in red, spikey brown hair and an intimidating plague mask. He assumed he was to find the bloke and capture him, throw him in jail and book closed. Next story to come. 

However, it was one meeting where Callum was sat in a chair in Jack's office. ''We want you to go undercover in the league to find out what they're up to.''  
Then the penny drops, and Callum felt like he could choke out a lung. It was the most outrageous and extremist request he's ever been asked to do. ''We know this can be taken like this is a little insane and intense for you. We understand that you won't want to join it immediately.''  
They really weren't kidding, Callum felt the temptation to sprint out the room immediately.  
He's heard the stories about the league from all sorts of coppers. ''See the man in red, and that's the last thing you'll ever see, mate.'' And lines like that. Even Jack seemed a little taken aback at the league's actions. Callum was given once an image and case file of a murder that seemed unlinked to the league. Yet, the power was linked to their leader, The Mitchell. A random lady's body in her own home ripped and dismantled on the floor, her organs shredded apart and scattered around her own corpse. Callum can still feel the feeling to be sick like he felt when seeing the image still in his stomach. Not only was the geezer merciless and carcinogenic, he was also a Mitchell. And his father, Phil Mitchell, was the top-dog on the villain list.  
You mess with one wolf, you mess with the entire pack of wolves. And if asked the question to join the 2nd lethal league of villains clan as an undercover cop would be like throwing your soul into satans face. Callum's a deadman, but after everything, he gave his entire life to the dedication of a hero life. Being a hero means sacrificing yourself to save those in need.  
''Well, son, what's it going to be?''  
Callum raised from his seat, gripping the hand of the chief that he held out for Callum and shaking it. ''When do I start?''

\---// B E N

At a young age, Ben realized Heroes were nothing but a myth outside of the public eye. His mind at first was amazed at the thought of a hero saving him, a hero looking out for his safety. But it was only lies filled into people's heads to make them feel safe in this twisted world. If they really cared, they would have saved him at age 5, where his father put pressure on him to take his place when he was older. It gets better as Ben's power never showed until he was 6, which was unnormal to society. At first, his father believed his son had no powers and was ashamed to say that Ben was his son. However, it was because Ben inheriting his fathers fire magic, and Ben's body had to be fully adjusted to heat to start gaining his quirk.

That wasn't enough for Phil though, and he would force Ben to do hardcore training every day at a young age to fully possess his powers ability. This meant Ben was beaten every day, burnt every day and tortured every day until he was able to control it all. Hatred started building in the small child's body, as he discovered his undying rage towards his father, and the desire to set fire to his father's skin and watch him cremate.

His father's fire was orange, which was quite powerful and boiling. However, Phil discovered, as well as Ben, that Ben possessed fire hotter than his father, a blue flame. Somehow, this made Phil hate his son even more. And it wasn't long till Bens training became more intense, more critically dangerous. And while he suffered with burning flesh inside his own room, no one tending his wounds, he had to listen to the horrible, demented tunes and tones of people blessing heroes because they saved them. If they're so good at saving people, where are they? 

Age 15.

''WHY IS NO ONE SAVING ME?!'' Ben yelled, shedding tears as pain struck through his body. It was midnight when he fell off his bed on the hard floor, rolling around in severe pain. All the scars, wounds and burns felt like it was ripping his body in half. ''I-I ONLY WANT A HERO! I-I WANT TO BE SAVED, GODDAMMIT!'' Ben wailed, his voice breaking. He could fell wounds opening back up, badges slowly freeing. ''PLEASE! I-ITS ALL I ASK...'' Ben howled, his voice lowering at the end as tears puddled up on the floor. He started feeling weaker like his skin was finally giving up, like his heart was saving him by stopping. Ben felt his body flop onto the floor as he felt the pain ingulf him. His mind fell in a dizzy state as he fell into a deep sleep, tears still streaming down his face.

:::

''You expect the boy to be able to stand, not mentioning throw a punch, while being in such a state he can't even sleep.'' An unfamiliar voice rung out in the room, Ben only seeing and feeling the darkness. ''Just do what I asked ya, yeah? Don't need you doing my head in.'' His father's voice argued out, as Ben heard his footsteps exit the room.  
He felt a cold hand touch his forehead, then he felt himself being lifted up. '' Fire hotter than his? Hmm, that will not do, now will it? Your father was always one of those men that wanted to stay at the top. Don't worry, young Ben, I can help you.'' Ben fell back into his sleep after that, even though his entire mind yelled at him to open his eyes and run. 

::: 

Light brightened Ben's frail sockets as he slowly opened his eyes, clearing his dry throat as he glanced around tiredly. He was in a white room, in a white bed. Hospital..? 

Ben felt his throat tighten as something more powerful rang through his body. His entire body didn't feel like his. It was like his mind had been transported into something else.  
''I recommend not moving much.'' A womanly voice spoke, Ben turned his face to be faced with a women in her 20s with long black hair. Ben opened his mouth to say something, but not even a breathe escaped. ''My names Miss. Vouch. I'm your caretaker until you get better. You must be so confused, poor thing! Here, let me tell you something about myself!'' She spoke calmly, sitting beside Ben on a chair beside his bed. 

''My power is healing. I can heal anyone in just minutes by using the lipids in my body. A little weird and confusing, and it doesn't make sense scientifically, but it's my power! Your power is fire, am I correct?'' Ben raised a brow, before nodding. She was oddly scary.  
''Welp, that's one of your powers anyway!'' Ben rose his eyebrow higher. He went to gesture one with his fingers to tell her he only had one power when he felt nothing from his hand. He glanced down to see his wrists were chained to either side of the bed. Most importantly, his hands were cut off and looked like they were stitched back together.  
Ben felt his breathing go unsteady, as he started panicking in his space. ''Oh! Ben, wait! Let me explain..'' The nurse claimed, placing her hands on his shoulder to try and push him back into the seat. Ben nudged her off by the shoulders, trying to pull from the locks on his wrists. ''You've been given a new power Ben! You need to calm down, or I'll have to use the chemical!'' Ben felt his eyes widen, as he froze in his space. He gazed up at the nurse who shot him a deadly glare. ''Your father hired Todo El Pader. His power is extracting magic out of people and being able to absorb them fully into his body. And his power doesn't wear off.'' The nurse explained giggly, her creepy side finally showing.  
''And he gave you one of his most powerful powers! See, hehe, your power before was cremation or fire as you'll call it, which you still have inside your body. But your new one? Hehe, it's definitely quite the catch!'' The nurse exclaimed, bursting into a fit of giggles. 

Ben's jaw tightened as he felt his heart race exhilarate. ''Your new power is called Overhaul. This quirk allows you to reassemble and disassemble anything you touch! Now ain't that just cute? You can even do it to human bodies! Oh, aren't you so lucky? I love seeing a good amount of blood, or people screaming for help!'' Ben glanced down to his hands again, his eyes narrowing his confusion. Ben glanced at the nurse who was grinning at him crazily. Ben mouthed 'why can't I speak?', causing the nurse to blink in puzzlement. ''You should be able to speak! Oh, wait! Nope, that's just some nasty little effects of your little power transplant. Thanks for reminding me, sweetie!''  
The nurse hopped to her feet, skipping to the other side of the room and opening a cabinet. She pulled out a large gas mask that was shaped with a beak, a plague mask to be exact. It looked very machinery and steampunk looking. Ben cast his eyes from the mask to the nurse who was brightly smiling at him like a Cheshire cat. ''Your body isn't very used to having two powers, and we thought ya might die from it! However, you haven't knocked the light switch up they're off just yet. But, your fire quirk has seemed to.. Downgrade and is boiled down somewhere in ya! The reason why you can't speak is because if you breathe in any fumes, your entire body from the inside out can burn alive. My power allows me to also stop things from working normally in bodies. To I stopped your body from breathing through your throat and nose, suffocating you. Until you have this on!'' The nurse explained, poking the mask with her sharp nails. ''You can breathe normally. And speak! This gas mask helps you to breathe in clean air. Here let me put this on!''

:::

A pillow smashed into his face, waking the 23-year-old man awake, groaning as Ben pushed the pillow off his face. He rubbed his eyes, glancing around his empty flat. ''Wakey wakey.'' Tubbs, Ben's working partner, announced, walking into Ben's kitchen. Ben sat up, growling under his breath as he stretched his back. He must have fell asleep on the couch.  
Glancing to the coffee table, Ben gripped onto his mask, placing it over his face, ignoring the empty bottles of whiskey scattered around. ''Oi Dark Vader, we need to be jogging on. Your the boss ain't ya?'' Ben gazed over to his partner, rolling his eyes and sitting up. He only had to have his villain costume on. It didn't really matter, his costume wasn't even a costume. It was just a casual outfit he just wore. His dark maroon red, long trench coat was tossed onto the top of the couch which he pulled into his lap. He wore his black skinny jeans that had little metal laces on the top. He also had his short-sleeved baggy grey top on as well, his golden dog key around his neck as well, with the name B.M carved into it. He glanced at his hands which were covered in latex black gloves for the safety of everything around him. His overhaul power wasn't very reasonably easy to control. Sometimes, he would touch something bare-skinned and it was suddenly destroyed to pieces. There was one incident where he accidentally fused his hand with a doorknob which took forever to learn how he could defuse with things. He decided it was easier to just wear gloves to prevent this thing from happening. And somehow, latex was the only thing he could control his hands in. 

''Thanks for being my human alarm clock, but I wouldn't be late to my own squad meeting. You can leave now. Make sure everyone is there, yeah?'' He heard Tubbs groan. ''Sure, boss.'' And with that, his member was out of the room. Ben groaned, rubbing his eyes more harshly. Ben caught his attention to a frame he had out on his coffee table, with him and his father while he was a kid looking both dead inside. ''Showtime, aye, dad? You wanted power and money, and I want all heroes dead. I'm shocked people even conclude I'm related to ya, old man!'' Ben smirked, picking up the picture frame. He placed it on his lap, his eyes examining it. ''Well, we don't want to keep the audience waiting.'' Ben exhaled, tossing the frame out of his lap and onto the floor, hearing a small crack of it. He was a mess.

Ben let out a growl from his throat, tearing the mask from his face. ''This is your fault, old man! You're the reason I can die by breathing in the air! You're the reason why I'm like this!'' Ben howled out, ignoring how dry his throat is becoming. He growled louder this time, throwing his jacket over his shoulders, grasping the mask and placing it viciously into his jackets inside pocket. He put one of his gloved hands through his hair. With that, he rushed out of the room, his phone being tossed into his other pocket. He slammed the door shut and started to amble down the flats hallways to the stairs. 

His useless firepower causes stupid fire dust and particles to cough from his throat... The mask prevents this by being designed to clear out the air in the cities and allow him to actually breathe. He cant risk it though, the mask gives him alot of attention. And he knows the police are on his tail, he can't risk giving it away. He could get out of the city with only his costume on. Like he said before, It looked casual anyway. 

Stepping outside into the busy streets caused Ben to fall into a wall, feeling the fumes build up against his chest. He felt himself grip the wall, breathing in unsteadily. He stumbled into the alleyway beside his flat block, just outside the busy roads of the city. So stupid, a villain being so weak to air! Ben coughed much more brutally, some dust falling out of his mouth as he did so. Ben placed a hand through his hair, pushing it up as he puked up dust. It wasn't long till blood was added into the mix. 

Callum jumped from either building, using his wings to guide himself. He landed on the edge of a building, examining the ground beneath him. 'Seems everything is in good shape,' Callum had thought, kicking himself onto a smaller building besides the one he was on. He landed swiftly, smiling proudly. He loved climbing up the flat building, it was so tall and dangerous. However, his thoughts were cut short when he heard some sort of choking sound. He faced the direction it was coming from before hopping to the other side ledge. He felt his eyes widen at the sight of a young-looking male hurled together, coughing up what seemed to be blood.  
Callum rushed to the opposite side he was before, hopping down and landing swiftly on the pavement before rushing to the person aid. He flipped the corner, noticing the man. He slowly approached. ''Sir, are you okay?'' Callum held a hand out to the man before he heard some blocked breaths that were sharp.  
The man still faced away, stood up with his back straight, a hand still holding on the wall. Then, he peered over his shoulder to see Callum. The hero felt his throat tighten as his eyes were left to widen. ''O-Oh..'' 

The plague mask and blue orbs blazed towards Callum, a tint of confusion in Ben's orbs. Ben cleared his throat, shifting around so his entire body faced Callum. Ben narrowed his eyes, and Callum could sense the smirk rising on his mouth under the mask. ''Well, well, well. What do we have here?'' Ben chuckled darkly, leaning off the wall before gleefully giggling creepily. Callum stumbled back, feeling a coldness fill his heart. He wasn't prepared yet. 

\----

I hope you enjoyed lmao. :^ 

It's okay if you didn't ): I understand


End file.
